Winter Month Secrets
by VampSaxAngel
Summary: Twisted alternate ending to Breaking Dawn. A person from Bella's past comes back and he wants revenge. Bella never said anything about him. Will he succeed? Will Bella tell her family her past? Does Bella win this fight?
1. Chapter 1

_This is an alternate ending to Breaking Dawn. It is a twisted ending to me, but I like it._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight!_

* * *

If you are a big fan of Bella I would not recommend this. But it makes a good read anyway. Also, it's in Edward's POV.

"Bella?" Aro called. I saw Bella look up at him in my peripheral vision. "Could you come here for a moment?"

Bella looked over at me. Aro was blocking his thoughts, so I did not know what he wanted. She looked past me a little to Carlisle. I looked to him and he nodded slightly. Bella looked at Aro again, then started walking toward him. I took a slight step forward as well when I felt someone grab my arms. I looked back and was met with bright blood red eyes. I looked at my family and they, too, were being held. Emmett was thrashing slightly.

I looked up and met Bella's slightly frightened gaze. She took a small step towards me. "Bella?" Bella's eyes widened considerably and the fear became more apparent. She turned, the rest of us looking with her, to see a teenage looking boy with blonde hair and red eyes.

"Michael," Bella said.

Michael started walking towards. Bella took a few step back, matching his approach. "I'm surprised you still remember me."

"How could I forget?" Bella asked to no one in particular.

Michael answered anyway. "Because I'm the one that helped you in your personal winter months."

Rosalie spoke up from behind me. "What is he talking about, Bella?"

Bella did not answer. She just walked forward and to the side we were all at. She almost reached me when Michael appeared in front of her. She gasped and tried to step back. Michael grabbed her arm and threw her into Emmett's chest.

"Bella!" Me and the rest of the family yelled.

Bella fell to the ground with a thud. She lay on her stomach as she lifted her head and looked at Michael. he just smirked. I tried to get into his mind to see who he was and what he was doing here, but all was mute. He was as quiet as Bella. Bella slowly got up and got into a crouch position. Michael got into one, too. Bella made the first move.

Her muscles coiled and she sprang at him. They both flew back with a bang filled with snarls and growls. My eyes were hard and angry as all of this happened. They got up off the ground and stood apart. They circled each other slowly as they each got ready for the next move. Michael took the lead this time and lunged at Bella. She sprang at the same time he did and the collided again. The growls become clearer as they really got into the fight. My perfect eyesight could not even keep up with the madness.

Suddenly, Bella threw a punch and missed as Michael stepped to the right. Bella pulled back to try for another shot, but Michael wrapped his hands around Bella's neck and threw her over him. She landed on the ground with a resounding thud. I growled at this with Emmett, Jasper, and the rest on our side. I started struggling against the hands that held me, but theywere too strong.

Michael turned and walked at a human speed farther away from all of us. Bella got up slowly. She walked backwards toward us as she glared at Michael's back. Emmett spoke up this time, only quieter. "Who is that Bella?" he practically growled. He was still struggling to get out of the hands. I couol tell from his thoughts that he wanted to rip Michael's head off for what he did to Bella. She was his little sister after all. Jasper and Carlisle were the same way, Carlisle for his daughter.

"Someone from my past," Bella replied.

"Did he do something to you?" Esme spoke up before Emmett could comment, though none of our growls stopped.

"Yes, but we are not going to discuss this right now."

"She's right," Micheal said. "None of you could handle it. Since you love Bella just so much." He said the ending sarcatically. The growls got a little louder. Bella growled louder than all of us.

"Don't you dare," Bella growled.

"They have a right to know," Michael smirked.

Suddenly, Bella screamed a bloodcurling scream and fell to the ground. Her hands clutched at her head. "Bella!" I screamed.

Bella met my eyes for a moment and the pain there was unmatchable. I had seen that much pain only one other time. The day in the forest when I said goodbye.

Bella's eyes scrunched together as she screamed again. My heart broke with every scream. I watched in horror as Bella stopped screaming and fell limply to the ground.

Everything got silent as Bella's breathing became shallow. Then, all of us broke out into loud snarls and growls as we fought against the iron hands. Our struggling was useless, but Bella was worth it. We did not get away from the hands.

Until...

* * *

_I am evil. I love this story and will try to update soon. This is my first fanfic and I would like to get tough criticism. I hope you guys like it so far, though._

_Will update soon._

_Review please._

_Thanks, V.S.A_


	2. Running From the Past

_This is an alternate ending to Breaking Dawn. It is a twisted ending to me, but I like it._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight!_

* * *

_If you are a big fan of Bella I would not recommend this. But it makes a good read anyway. Also, it's in Edward's POV._

* * *

"Bella?" Aro called. I saw Bella look up at him in my peripheral vision. "Could you come here for a moment?"

Bella looked over at me. Aro was blocking his thoughts, so I did not know what he wanted. She looked past me a little to Carlisle. I looked to him and he nodded slightly. Bella looked at Aro again, then started walking toward him. I took a slight step forward as well when I felt someone grab my arms. I looked back and was met with bright blood red eyes. I looked at my family and they, too, were being held. Emmett was thrashing slightly.

I looked up and met Bella's slightly frightened gaze. She took a small step towards me. "Bella?" Bella's eyes widened considerably and the fear became more apparent. She turned, the rest of us looking with her, to see a teenage looking boy with blonde hair and red eyes.

"Michael," Bella said.

Michael started walking towards her. Bella took a few step back, matching his approach. "I'm surprised you still remember me."

"How could I forget?" Bella asked to no one in particular.

Michael answered anyway. "Because I'm the one that helped you in your personal winter months."

Rosalie spoke up from behind me. "What is he talking about, Bella?"

Bella did not answer. She just walked forward and to the side we were all at. She almost reached me when Michael appeared in front of her. She gasped and tried to step back. Michael grabbed her arm and threw her into Emmett's chest.

"Bella!" Me and the rest of the family yelled.

Bella fell to the ground with a thud. She lay on her stomach as she lifted her head and looked at Michael. he just smirked. I tried to get into his mind to see who he was and what he was doing here, but all was mute. He was as quiet as Bella. Bella slowly got up and got into a crouch position. Michael got into one, too. Bella made the first move.

Her muscles coiled and she sprang at him. They both flew back with a bang filled with snarls and growls. My eyes were hard and angry as all of this happened. They got up off the ground and stood apart. They circled each other slowly as they each got ready for the next move. Michael took the lead this time and lunged at Bella. She sprang at the same time he did and the collided again. The growls become clearer as they really got into the fight. My perfect eyesight could not even keep up with the madness.

Suddenly, Bella threw a punch and missed as Michael stepped to the right. Bella pulled back to try for another shot, but Michael wrapped his hands around Bella's neck and threw her over him. She landed on the ground with a resounding thud. I growled at this with Emmett, Jasper, and the rest on our side. I started struggling against the hands that held me, but theywere too strong.

Michael turned and walked at a human speed farther away from all of us. Bella got up slowly. She walked backwards toward us as she glared at Michael's back. Emmett spoke up this time, only quieter. "Who is that Bella?" he practically growled. He was still struggling to get out of the hands. I couol tell from his thoughts that he wanted to rip Michael's head off for what he did to Bella. She was his little sister after all. Jasper and Carlisle were the same way, Carlisle for his daughter.

"Someone from my past," Bella replied.

"Did he do something to you?" Esme spoke up before Emmett could comment, though none of our growls stopped.

"Yes, but we are not going to discuss this right now."

"She's right," Micheal said. "None of you could handle it. Since you love Bella just so much." He said the ending sarcatically. The growls got a little louder. Bella growled louder than all of us.

"Don't you dare," Bella growled.

"They have a right to know," Michael smirked.

Suddenly, Bella screamed a bloodcurling scream and fell to the ground. Her hands clutched at her head. "Bella!" I screamed.

Bella met my eyes for a moment and the pain there was unmatchable. I had seen that much pain only one other time. The day in the forest when I said goodbye.

Bella's eyes scrunched together as she screamed again. My heart broke with every scream. I watched in horror as Bella stopped screaming and fell limply to the ground.

Everything got silent as Bella's breathing became shallow. Then, all of us broke out into loud snarls and growls as we fought against the iron hands. Our struggling was useless, but Bella was worth it. We did not get away from the hands.

Until...

* * *

_I am evil. I love this story and will try to update soon. This is my first fanfic and I would like to get tough criticism. I hope you guys like it so far, though._

_Will update soon._

_Review please._

_Thanks, V.S.A_

* * *

Chapter 2- Running From the Past

_Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight- Stephanie Meyer does._

* * *

All of us broke free from the arms. I shot forward and went straight for Michael. I sprang at him. We feel to the ground in a ball of growls, snarls, and punches. I kick hard and shot him toward a tree on the outside of the clearing. I went for him again with Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle. We reached the tree and no one was there. I looked over at the Volturi and they just stood motionless. I looked back at Bella who was held in Esme's arms. Jacob and Renesmee were gone.

I turned to Carlisle. "What was he?"

He did not answer, he just walked over towards Aro. The rest of us by the trees followed him. "What the hell was that about?"

"Michael asked to come here with us, but I did not know he would this," Aro replied. All of us growled. "We are going. Good luck with him." With that, they all took off into the trees.

I did not say a word. I turned and ran to Bella. I gently took her from Esme's arms. I lifted her head so I could see her face. Her eyes were gently closed, but her breathing was still shallow. If I did not know any better, I would have said sh was sleeping.

"Bella?" I asked quietly, seeing if she could hear me.

She groaned a little, but did not open her eyes.

I looked back at Carlisle. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She might know, though. Come on, we need to get out of here. She should wake up soon."

I nodded and picked her up. I cradled her against my chest as we took off. We reached the house in a matter of minutes and I ran to our room and lay her on the bed. I covered her up and walked down the stairs to the living room. The rest of the family were there. Carlisle and esme on the couch, Alice and Rosalie on the other one, and Emmett and Jasper were pacing in front of the windows.

"Carlisle, what do you think happened?" I asked as I took a seat in the chair.

"I honestly do not know. I know he was a vampire, but his power seemed too powerful for a vampire."

"You think he's something else?" Jasper asked as he quit pacing and came to stand behind Alice.

"Maybe. I've gotten to believe that anything is possible so..." Carlisle let the sentence trail off.

"What I want to know is, what could he have done to Bella?" Emmett asked.

"She never spoke of him," Alice said. "And by the way they were acting around each other, I wouldn't guess that they had been skipping in the tulips."

"Whatever he did must have been really bad for Bella to shy away from him," Rosalie noted. "She never was one to back away from anyone. Not even us."

"True." Esme came into the conversation. "I think this was one person that really did something terrible to Bella."

"But what though?" Alice asked. "I never saw him either, while we were gone, and that had to have been the time he did whatever it was." Jasper calmed me as my feelings from when we were gone rose up in me. I greeted the calming waves.

"Well, we know one thing," Emmett said. "They are both running from the past."

* * *

_I can not figure out how to make chapters. So, if you can explain it, please tell me. Until then, this is how it will be, sorry._

_Review please._

_Thanks V.S.A_


	3. Don't You Trust Us With the Truth

__

_Hey, I'm back! Sorry if this is late, and for the writer that said they would cry if I did not update, please don't cry. Anyway, been busy, school, tests, projects, etc. I hope this meets the satisfaction of all my readers. Thanks for the reviews they are awesome and I hope to get more. Also, thanks to those people who have made this story a favorite, much eppreciated. _

_P.s. I know Michael is new, but give him a chance. He will be completely identified in a few chapters, maybe the next..._

* * *

Chapter 3- Don't You Trust Us With the Truth?

After Emmett's comment we all became quiet. It made since, but that did not answer the initial question. What did he door to Bella? That is what we neeeded the answer to. But none of us even know the guy. He seems like a shadow or something that just appeared out of nowhere. A shadow I wanted to rip to pieces for what he did to my Bella. Whether I know what _it _is or not. The one thing a little sketchy is, why wouldn't Bella have told me? Especially if he caused this much pain? Damn.

"That makes sense, but _what_ exactly are they running from?" Jasper asked.

"Whatever it was was bad," Alice piped in. "Besides, I did not even see him with the Volturi when I saw them."

This pricked Carlisle's interests. "Really?"

Alice nodded solemnly, her thoughts a deluse of anger and anxiety. It was odd for Alice to miss something, besides the wolves of course. They do not matter now though. Bella does. Although, another question in my mind is, what is this guy? He's not vampire, which I could tell by the smell. Then, what is he?

"I want to know what this guy is and what he did," Esme said, practically mirroring my thoughts.

"Me, too. No one gangs up on our little sister," Emmett said, reffering to he and Jasper. Jasper nodded with a tight face.

"It's just odd though. Would Bella tell us this, or you, Edward, at least, about this guy?" Carlisle asked, to no one in particular it seemed.

"I just want Bella to be okay, and then we can rip the guy to pieces," Emmett said. His thoughts brightened at the idea of ripping Michael to sheds, as did Jaspers, and I did not deny that my thoughts went the same way. Bella was an important part of our family, and she was going to stay that way. We all went to our various activites, deep in thought. Carlisle and Esm talking in whispers. Alice and Rosalie whisper arguing about Bella, for some unknown reason to me. I wasn't listening in because I did not care about their bickers now. Emmett and Jasper were side-by-side pacing in front of the window.

A few moments went by before Jasper stopped pacing and looked to the stairs. I turned my head, and Bella was standing there in her clothes from earlier, her hair a slight mess from the days horrid events.

I got up and walked over to her. She walked into my arms without hesitation and burried her face in my shirt. I tightened my arms around her, the lost hours making my yearning to hold her stronger. I slowly walked back to my seat and pulled her onto my lap. She sat sideways, her face still hidden by my shirt. Esme walked over and gently combed her hand over Bella's silky hair.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Esme asked in her motherly voice.

Bella turned to her and set the side of her face on my chest. "I'm still tired, and my head is really sore."

Esme gave her a sympathetic look. _Gently rub her head Edward. Medicine won't help, but that might_, she told me in her thoughts. I brought my hand up as Esme moved hers away. I gently scratched and rubbed Bella's head in slow circles. Bella gave a sigh with a slight moan as I did it. I pulled her tighter against me, my unliving being practically feeling her pain.

"Bella?" Carlisle called quickly.

Bella looked at him slowly. "Who is Michael?"

Bella looked down, avoiding our eyes. She did not say a word.

"Bella, please, do you know who that boy is?"

"Yes," Bella mumbled.

"Can you tell us?" Carlisle asked in a quiet voice.

"No," Bella whispered.

"Why?" Jasper asked from behind Alice.

"I promised not to tell."

"Bella you need to tell us, maybe we can help you," Alice said soothingly.

Bella abruptly lifted her head and got up, taking two steps away. That small distance made my arms tingle to reach out to her.

"I can't tell you," Bella said, more clear and louder now.

"Why?" Roaslie asked, hatred oozing from the one word.

Bella turned to her, a little more fire burning in her golden eyes. "I just can't."

Rosalie walked a little closer. "Why?" she asked in a lower voice.

"I need to protect you, all of you," Bella said as she looked around the room.

"Bells, we can take care of ourselves," Emmett told her as he eyed Rose a little. His thoughts were focused on Bella's situation, but he was watching Rose to make sure she wanted to attack, not that she would even get close enough to do anything.

"Not against him," Bella said, eyes still locked on Rosalie.

"You need to break that promise, Bella. It's not protecting us if you don't tell us what is going on, what happened, and who he is," Rosalie said as she and Bella glared at one another.

"Yes, it is."

"Tell us, Bella, what big, bad thing did he do? he couldn't have been that bad. Think back, what did he do?" Rose practically snarled.

Emmett, Jasper, and I took small steps toward her as she said this. Bella made an odd noise in her throat and looked down. When she looked up, hidden pain shone through. Pain that shouldn't even be in her gorgous eyes, no matter what. She looked so heartbroken, and so much younger. I took a few steps toward her, to comfort her, but she hald up a hand to stop me.

"I love you, but please don't comfort me now, it will only make me feel worse."

I nodded and stopped. I did not let the slight pain I felt show through. Jasper helped with that.

"Bella?" Rosalie said. Her voice was still contorted in a snarl. We were still guarded. Bella looked up and Rosalie did not even flinch.

"I can't tell you," Bella mumbled.

"Don't you trust us with the truth?"

Bella did not answer. Her eyes just filled with tears that she could not shed.

* * *

_Wow! I think that's my longest chapter yet. Well. I have not updated in a while, so I hope this fills that gap._

_Sorry about the Rose and Bella slight stand off here. I like Rose, but she is not a big thing in this story. Bella is. I still hope you guys like it anyway. _

_Please review and tell me what you think. If you don't like it, let me know, if you do let me know about that, too. And if you have anything that I can add to this story, tell me that to. I have ideas, that will be kept secret, but I want to know what you have to say._

_Thanks V.S.A_


	4. Escape and Explanation

_What is up? I hope the last chapter was good and lovable- LOL! This chapter will be a better one promise. Well, as good as the last one, a little better. Anyhoo, this chapter is a big deal to me. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4- Explanation and Escape

"Rosalie, I think you should leave," Esme suggested quietly.

Rose did not say a word, she just stormed out of the room. Bella stood frozen, her eyes glassy and sorrowful. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She stared at the ground, unmoving. Finally, she blinked, her eyes still glassy as she leaned into my chest. I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, her voice raspy from the tearless crying.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked, my mouth at her ear.

She turned to me slowly. Her hands set gently on my chest. Her eyes met mine and the pain there almost broke my heart all over again. "I-I know you promised, but can you please tell me what he did?"

She sighed, her breathe fanning across my face. "I will, but not in front of everyone. I'm not ready for that yet."

I took her face into my hands. Her eyes met mine. There was one place we could go, our special place, the place where everything became known. "Would you like to go to the meadow?"

She nodded. "Please."

I took her hand and tugged her to the door. We got outside, and I was about to take off, but she grabbed my hand. "Wait, Edward."

I turned back to her. "Can- can you-" she stopped.

"What is it, Bella? You can ask me anything," I said.

She looked down in embarassment. "Can you carry me? I want it to feel like it used to."

I did not answer, I just swung her up over my back. She gasped. "You didn't think I would not do what you asked, did you?"

"I'm a bit heavier than your average backpack," she said. I smiled, just like old times.

I took off, the wind flying through our hair. Bella placed a kiss on the back of my neck, and I shuddered at the feeling. I returned it by kissing one of her hands that lay on my chest, her arms tight around my neck. We reached the meadow soon after. The flowers were in bloom, a rainbow on the ground. The trees danced in the slight wind, the leaves rattling. I brought Bella around and carried her bridal style to the center of the meadow. I sat down and placed her on my lap.

She sat back against my chest as I lay back on my elbows. She leaned her head back as the wind blew through, a few strands of her hair blew back and brushed my face. Her scent clung to my senses and made me smile softly. This is our escape, the place we can go when our world goes dark and the stars disappear behind clouds. This is our personal heaven. Yet, it has to be tainted with what she has to tell me.

"Are you ready to tell me now?" I asked quietly.

She sighed. "No, but you deserve to know."

"I'm not going to push you to tell me."

"I know, I want to tell you," she said unconvincingly.

I nodded.

"It happened in December, while you were... away. I was losing weight, not eating, shutting everything around me out." I tightened arms around her, berating myself again for ever leaving this angel like I did, and for all the pain I caused her.

She stopped and turned back to me. "Do you remember what happened in Port Angeles, the night I told you I knew what you are?" I nodded, staring into her deep gold eyes.

"I went to pick up something and I tried to take a shorter way to my truck. I walked down the same alley as the first time. I didn't think about it at the time, but I did. I noticed that after everything happened. Well, some guys came out of the alley connected to that one and came up to me. I trembled with fear and kept walking. I knew you weren't there to save me, so I started running. The main came after me. I tripped over the curb on a deserted road and he grabbed me by the hair and oulled me back to the other guys. They started beating me, and hurting me." I clenched my teeth so hard that I could have broken a brick in half. My venom was boiling and Bella could probably feel my anger rolling off of me in waves.

"Then, I blanked out, but I could still feel them hitting me. A few minutes that felt like forever went by, and all the hitting stopped. I woke up briefly and saw Michael come out of the shadows. He walked up to the guys as they stopped and formed a line in front of him. He looked them over and then stood in front of me. He did it so fast that I did not even see it. He looked me over like he was inspecting me, then he turned back to the other guys. He looked back down at me with emotionless eyes. Next thing I know, I hear a big crack and I scream. i blank out another moment from the pain before I wake back up to more pain. I look over and his head is _right there_. He ended up biting me and turning me into something else."

My fists were clenched so hard that I knew Bella could see the bones through them. Bella took my hands gently into hers and she rubs them with her thumbs. "Shh, calm down," she mumbled. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I don't. Can you give me a moment, please?"

"Edward, we can wait the rest of the night if you need to."

"What about you?" I asked. She was always so selfless, even now.

She did not answer so I decided not to push it. A few silent moments went by as we watched the flowers dance in the breeze and she kept rubbing my hands to calm down. Finally, I took a deep breathe and let it out slowly and said, "You can keep going now."

She nodded slightly. "I passed out again and wake up in the hospital two weeks later. I was in a coma and completely immobilized for three days after. When I woke up the doctor said it was a miracle that I was alive. I ended up with seven broken ribs, a concussion, major blood loss, a broken leg, a broken arm, and a broken wrist."

I burried my face in her hair to breathe in her scent, knowing it would keep me calm. "I am so sorry, Bella, so, so sorry."

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Because I wasn't there tp save you."

"It's okay."

I thought back over her entire story. _He ended up biting me and turning me into something else,_ she had said. If that was the case, then what did he turn her into? And was she still that, or did it go away with her change?

"Bella, you said he bit you?" She looked back at me, curiosity burning in her eyes as she nodded. "What did he change you into?"

She looked away from me as she let go of my hands and fiddled with a few loose pieces of grass. She let go of my hands and got up. She a short way across the meadow, standing in the middle of a circle of flowers. I stood as she stopped and froze like a statue.

"Bella?' I called.

She turned back, and I gasped as her eyes, normally gold, were a deep crystal blue.

* * *

_Am I evil or what? I love cliffhangers! lol. _

_The next chapter, we learn what Bella is. Will Edward's reaction be good or bad? Will he run?_

_review and tell me what you think he will do._

_Thanks V.S.A_


	5. Thoughts

_Hey. I'm sorry, I know it's been a while, but school sucks and so do my teachers, ugh! Anyway, I have three days of school left, then SUMMER! After, I have volleyball ALL summer, but I will try to update more often. _

_This chapter is in Esme;s POV. Sorry, but my mind has gone in so many seperate directions that I can not continue from the last chapter due to idea lack. So, this is basically a filler chapter, but I still want reviews and tough criticism._

_Dislamer- I do not own Twilight- Stephanie Meyer does._

* * *

_Chapter 5- Thoughts_

* * *

I stood in front of the tall glass windows. The green trees swayed in the breeze, and the birds called as the rain took its time to make appearance. The house was silent. The occasional whisper, but nothing more. Carlisle, my angel, is on his way home. The thought putting a soft smile on my face. My thoughts were not pleasant, and I could not have been happier with the fact that Edward and Bella took off. The room is quiet, my shallow breathing the only sound in the big room. It is practically bouncing back at me from the walls.

I turned and sat on the bed. The bed of so many memories and happiness, tears, and anger. The bed that held every night with Carlisle and every unshedable tear. Ever since my change, the memories a torrent of everything I would never want to forget. And I never will. So many conversations, touches, loving, all of it was held here. Where they will stay, conceivably, for the rest of eternity, where they belong. I felt of the soft, suddle violet cover as I thought of onw mine and Carlisle's past conversations, the night after we met Bella.

* * *

_Carlisle's arms tightened around me, his breathe on my cheek causing me to shiver. I was thinking, but he did not comment for a while. A few moments passed in silence, a comfortable silence. My thoughts trained on the beautiful young lady we met this afternoon. The young lady that is changing Edward more and more as days go by, and she does not even know the extent of the magnificent changes._

_"What are you thinking about, my love?" Carlisle inquired softly._

_"Bella and Edward," I replied just as quiet._

_"What about Bella and Edward?"_

_"Everything. About how Edward has changed. How great Bella has handled all of this." I looked back at Carlisle. "I am happy for Edward, because he finally found someone he can be with."_

_"I'm happy for him, too," Carlisle said. Then, he sighed. "I have watched Edward ever since his change. Going through his rebellion stage, coming back to relearn my ways, to get introduced back into society, and grow up." he looked down at our wedding rings as he took my hand into his. "I want him to have the same happiness as the rest of us, and I think that Bella will give him that."_

_I placed my other hand on his cheek and brought his face up so I could look into his deep gold eyes. "I know she will."_

_"I do, too," he said._

_I looked away this time. I looked down at the covers and ran my hand, just on his cheek, over and across it, drawing random patterns. "Carlisle, I-" I hesitated. "I want this to work out. I want to see Edward happy, forever, and Bella gives him that. I love seeing our son like that." I look up at him. "And it scares me to think that this might come crashing down and Edward will go back to the way he was before Bella brightened up his world."_

_"Don't be scared, sweetheart. Things will work out."_

_I snuggled closer to his chest. "I sure hope so."_

* * *

I got up and walked over to the south wall. The wall was adorned with pictures of the family, Carlisle and I, one of each individual couple, a few of us and the Denali coven, and many more from Carlisle's past. I turned my eyes to the last addition to the pictures. The family portrait from Edward and Bella's wedding. The perfect piece. Carlisle and I stood on the far right side, arms linked; Jasper and Alice stood beside us in the same position; Emmett and Rosalie are on the far right with their arms around each other's waists. In the middle, Bella and Edward stood with smiles of joy and happiness on their faces, so unknowing of the future ahead of them. That future which no one should change, or have the power to change. Their forever is their forever and that's how it should be, and will be.

I thought back to the conversation I had with Carlisle after their wedding.

* * *

_Everyone is gone, the house is clean and quiet. The children are in various places of the house engrossed in their own activites. I finished wiping the already spotless kitchen counter and went in search of Carlisle. I __sniffed the air and knew that he was in our room. I walked up the stairs at a human speed. I was in no hurry tonight, not that I was often. Tonight just seemed too special to put in fast forward. I got up to the second floor and walked down the hall to our room. I opened the dark wood door and walked in, shutting it softly behind me. I turned and found Carlisle in a very peadeful state. He lay on his back, feet bare, sweatpants, and a white T-shirt. He had a book in his hands and a small smile on his face. He was so into his book that he did not look up when I entered, of course I did not mind. I walked slowly to the bed and lay dow beside him, as to __not disturb him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me snug against him. _

_A few quiet, peaceful minutes went by before Carlisle put the book down and wrapped both his arms around me. _

_"What thoughts are running throught your beautiful mind?" he asked softly._

_"Nothing, absoltuely nothing. i am thinking nothing and feeling nothing but trainquility," I replied._

_He kissed my hair. "Me as well."_

_He placed his hand on my cheek and tilted my face up to his. His lips ghosted over mine. He pulled away slightly, his lips still lightly touching mine. Then, he kissed me again with more pressure. I smiled into the kiss._

* * *

I smiled softly and went back to the window. The trees were visible to me, but would have been invisible to the human eye. The sky was dark and the stars shine like diamonds. The moon was like a big glowing orb, filling the darkness with a guiding light. I heard the car drive up. Carlisle is home. The door opened and closed, his bag dropped to the floor, the doorside rack creaked softly as he draped his coat across it. A few moments went by and the door opened. I didn't turn as he glided across the room.

He came up behind me, the familiar presence pressed to my back. His arms engulfed me from behind as they incircled my waist. The feeling of safety and comfort practically tastable in the thin air. I leaned against his chest has my head fell back on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and fell into my first comfortable state of the day. I felt safe and loved as he started placing gentle kisses up and down my neck. Gentle kisses that showed his love. I feel good. I feel as thought all of this will end soon. And if it doesn't, we will all make it out.

* * *

_Wow! That is all I have to say. I have no absolute idea where that came from. My fingers have minds of their own. LOL. I love this filler chapter, I think it so sweet. i mean, I wrote this, if you just read this, would you believe that I am only thirteen? Young, very young for writing this deep. My mom would agree. Also, I know this is out of place and, probably useless, but it maens something to me so I just had to put it in here when I got the idea. The chapter is adorable and cute, I just love it. Th conversations are mine and I used a line from Eclipse, can you find it? Review and let me know._

_Read and Review._

_Thanks V.S.A_


	6. Secret Revealed 1

_I am so sorry this is so late! I feel aweful for it, too. Anyway, this is where the secret is revealed, and we are back to Edward's POV. Enjoy!_

* * *

...

That was the smiplest thought I had had in years. No thought at all to be exact. I was staring into the face of Bella, but a different Bella. Not different in the sense that she is no longer the Bella I fell in love with, just different by different stamdards.

I stared into Bella's wide eyes, and though they were a shimmering blue, I still saw the fear. I knew she was fearing what I thought of her new self. she shouldn't worry, of course, but the fact that I just lost any train of thought in my advanced mind is pretty disturbing. I once told Bella that Esme thought she would not care if Bella had three eyes and webbed feet**(_AN, is that what it said in Twilight, eh, too lazy to look it up?), _**and I felt the same way. This was a new side of Bella, and I was not scared. Okay, maybe a little, but that was beside the point.

I kept my eyes trained on Bella's as I cautiously moved towards her. She went rigid, but made no other move. I slowly walked across the meadow as the wind made waves in the grass, seperating it within my wake. My feet made no sound on the ground as I glided over to Bella. Her vigilant eyes focused on my every step as I got closer. She was very frightened, that much was clear. I wanted to tell her not to be, to assure her that everything was fine, but I could not get myself to do so.

I was within three feet of her now. Her eyes still studying, calculating, her long mahongany hair blowing in the slight breeze. I stopped in front of her. I kept staring into her eyes as I slowlylifted my hand to her cheek. She did not flinch, not even move, as my hand came in contact with her skin. Once I lay my hand fully on her cheek, I felt something from Bella that I had not felt in a long time.

I felt warmth.

Her skin literally blazed beneath my fingers, though she had no heartbeat, and her tempting blood no longer flowed through her veins. The warmth was immaculate. I brought my other hand up and slowly traced her face features. Under her eyes, around her delicate looking cheekbones, just under chin, softly brushing the silky skin of her delicious neck, and finally her pump, pink lips as her eyes gently fluttered closed.

I did not hesitate. I crashed my lips against hers. This was me making a loud statement without words. I was telling her that I was not running from her, not going away because of whatever it was she is. I did not run after the change, and I sure as hell was not running because of something that was out of her control. I was not leaving my angel. I already made that mistake, I was not going to do a repeat. It hurts just to think about.

I was brought from my thoughts as Bella's hands drug up my chest, over my shoulders, and her lithe fingers finally braided themselves into my hair, securing my lips to hers. Her tongue peeked out and gently traced my lower lip, begging for entrance. I granted it, which led to our tongues in a battle for dominanace. I won and we kissed passionately for a few moments before she finally pulled away, gasping for unneeded air. I slowly kissed down her pale neck with butterfly kisses, my lips just barely grazing the soft skin. She leaned her head to the side slightly, allowing me more room. I kissed bag up and landed a final chaste kiss on her lips before pulling back and cradling her face in my hands. Her hands drug back down my shirt before resting on my ribs.

I leaned my forehead against hers. "I'm not going anywhere," I stated as much as promised.

"Why?" she asked gently.

Why? Because I loved her with my entire being. My soul which she proved to me I had was hers and I never wanted to take it back. As far as i am concerned, that is all the reason I need. "I love you, and nothing you do, or are, can drive me away.

"I love you, too, Edward."

I gave her the crooked smile especially reserved for her before pulling back slightly. "Bella?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"What exactly are you?" **(A/N I wanted to end it here, but that would have been both cruel and mean, and it would have made the chapter too short. Now, going on...)**

She sighed gently, and her shoulders slumped as she looked at the ground a moment. Her eyes met mine. "I'm a Demonic."

Demonic? What was a Demonic? I had not even heard of such a thing.

My confusion must have shown on my face because she quickly said, "Come on. Let's go home. I need to tell everyone this at the same time."

I nodded, and she took my hand, running into the dark forest.

* * *

Bella and I walked through the door, and everyone stopped their activities. They stared at Bella. I looked at her and noticed that the blue had not faded from her eyes.

"Oh, sorry," she said as her eyes fading back to a dull copper. Not yet entirely gold.

"Dude, Bella, that was awesome." Narrow- minded Emmett.

"Thanks," Bella said, irritated. "Dad?" she called.

Carlisle was soon standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Family meeting, now."

We all took Bella's word and migrated into the dining room. A useless room, except for such occasions. All of us took a seperate seat. Esme and Carlisle at each end of the table. Alice and Jasper on one side, and Emmett and Rosalie on the other. Bella and I stood on each side of Carlisle.

"Bella," Carlisle said, looking up at her, "the floor is all yours."

She nodded in thanks before turning to evertone.

"Um, well, most of you saw what I looked like when I walked in, correct?" Everyone, but Carlisle, nodded mutely.

Bella nodded to herself, probably deciding where to start. "Well , I'm much different than all of you. You see, there was an accident while you all were gone." I winced at the memory of her story. "Michael attacked me and changed me into what I am. I am still a vampire, yes, but I'm something else, too. Something much stronger."

I looked over at her. Seriously? She's stronger than all of us now. Damn, my Bella is no longer delicate, obviously. "What exactly are you, dear?" Esme's question broke me from my reverie.

Bella took a deep breathe. "I'm a Demonic."

Silence. Imaginary crickets. Whoa.

Finally, Carlisle spoke. "What is a Demonic?"

"Well..."

* * *

_Cliffhanger. That's mean, I know, since I have basically negelcted this story, but I will actually update soon, this time. _

_Read and Review. _

_Click the button, make or break my day._

_P.S. as my profile says, I am working on an outside novel, but I can not put kisses like the one in this chapter on it. It would seem more appropriate for that story, considering the fact that the characters in my novel are 20 and 19, but if my mom found out she would be ticked, I think. Although, she doesn't monitor this so I should be safe. Anyway, tell me what you think of the kiss, I wanna know if I wrote it right, or good at the least._

_Thanks V.S.A_


	7. Secret Revealed 2

_Hey guys! Well, I'm back, and soon. This, to me, is a big chapter. This is part two of the revelation. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight...I wish..._

* * *

**_Previously_**

_Finally, Carlisle spoke. "What is a Demonic?"_

_"We..."_

_**Now**_

Everyone's eyes turned to Bella. She fidgeted uncomfortable under our stares. She looked away, to the floor, as her eyebrows scrunched together in thought. What thoughts? I wish I knew. Very rarely did Bella allow me into her beautiful mind. Those times I cherish.

"Where do I start..." she mumbled.

Silence still engulfed the room. From everyone's thoughts, they were going to be patient. They new this might be a touchy thing for Bella, since we were the first that she has told.

Bella lifted her head and looked out the windows that made a whole room wall. The windows looked out into a mass of green trees and darkness of the shadows. The human eyes would not have known if one of us were out there. But to vampire eyes, or Demonic eyes, the darkness was endless and defined. A perfect picture of nature at its most calm time of day. Night, when few animals scurry and wander. No wooshing of leaves and wind. Just peace. Pure peace. Peace is something we really do not have enough of.

Finally, Bella sighed and looked up, meeting each pf our eyes individually. "Why don't all of us move to the living room. I have some pictures I loaded onto a disc, incase I ever wanted to go look at some things. I have pictures from after the police found me, me in the hospital, and some pictures Michael took to 'admire his fine work.' Emmett, can you plug the camera up when I bring it down?" she asked him.

"Sure, little sis."

Bella nodded before running out of the room as we all took a seat in the living room. we heard a little bit of rustling from upstairs, Bella looking for her camera, before she glided down the stairs. Emmett was already by the TV and ready to plug everything up. Bella already had one end of the transfer cable plugged into the camera. Emmett took the other end and lpugged it in on the front of the TV. Bella took the remote off the middle table, switched the input selection, and then picked up the camra remote as the first picture showed up.

Esme gasped quietly, Carlisle froze, Rose and Alice threw their hands to their mouths, and Emmett and Jasper stood frozen as Carlisle. My still blood boiled. I saw red. On the screen was a picture of Bella. Demonic Bella. Her peircing blue eyes were lifeless and cold. Her body was covered in bruises and finger marks. A thin sheet covered her chest and the top of her legs. Her face was shallow, pale, and plump lips were deathly white. It was one of the scariest photoes I had ever seen.

The remote clicked and the picture changed. This picture was not as bad as the other, but it still pissed me off. Bella was fully dressed, lying on what looked to be a dark road, an alley maybe, and her brown eyes were staring straight into the camera lens. Her face was bruised and black, a trail of blood fell from her left temple. Her eyes, her usually vibrant eyes, were blank. They were veiled in sadness, pain, and fear.

The remote clicked again. This next piture was slightly blurry, like it was taken at a frantic pace. "A man from a group of morons with cameras took this while me and Charlie were walking to the car just after I was found," Bella said. No wonder it was blurry. In the picture, Charlie was livid, his eyes were full of fire and hate. Bella was leaning against him like she didn't have the strength to hold yourself up. Charlie's arm was wrapped protectively around Bella's waist.

"Last picture," Bella murmured under her breathe. The remote made a quieter click as Bella barely presed the button. it was like she did not want us to see the next picture. The last picture was of Bella in the hospital. She had needles all over and she was covered in a thin blanket. Under the blanket, I could see that Bella's left leg and arm were wrapped in casts. Her eyes were closed as she slept, but the dark circles under her eyes said that she had not slept much at all. She looked peaceful, but her lips was slightly scrunched in pain, I would imagine.

Bella clicked the remote again, and the screen went blank. bella spole before any of us could. "The pictures are bad and ugly, and I do not want todiscuss those."

We all nodded mutely. "Bella," Carlisle said. She looked at him. "could you explain what a Demonic is?"

"Yes," Bella said quietly. "A Demonic is a very strong, very powerful creature. They were extinct until the gene caught up with Michael. I studied him after I got out of the hospital, did some research. That was how I found out what I was, my reasearch. Micheal ran off, so I learned everything alone. The worst part was learning how to control my strength. It was horrible. I had to constantly change doorknobs because they continuly broke under my grasp. I felt bad for lying to Charlie, but I couldn't let him know. Anyway, Michael was a descendent of the first Demonic, Laeon. Generations of his family went by, then Michael was born. He reached the age of nineteen and he turned."

"Later, he started changing others. The change is weird. It's so different from changing into a vampire. It doesn't hurt, all your senses disappear and you don't feel anything. I didn't get feeling back until my first night in the hospital. I hated it."

"So, what exactly do Demonics do?" Jasper asked.

Bella sighed and her shoulders slumped. "They see, hunt-down, and kill non-human souls?"

Oh, wow...

* * *

_I love being mean! Anyway, what do you think? _

_BTW, my few reveiws have only said the story was good or different. i know that, that's the point. I love reviews. but in the reviews I want you guys to tell me things like- What's your favorite part of a chapter? Is there anything you want me to add to the story?- stuff like that._

_read and Review._

_Thnks V.S.A_


	8. Demonics and Strength

_Hey guys! Well, I'm back, and soon. new Chapter. Enjoy!_

_Don't own the wonderful world of Twilight._

* * *

_**Previously**_

_Bella sighed and her shoulders slumped again. "They see, hunt-down, and kill non-human souls."_

_Oh, wow..._

**_Now_**

Crickets. No, nothing at all. pure, undeluted, silence. I can never fathom how Bella can get even more interesting. More unique. Yet, she continues to surprise me in everything. With my useless mind-reading ability, where Bella is concerned, she always takes me off guard, and I would not have it any other way. Her imperfections, that _she_ says she has, make her perfect. An angel.

"Bella, what do you mean when you say that you kill non-human souls?" Carlisle's question broke me from my thoughts.

"Well...Hmm, I'll have to start from the beginning, like, my powers."

Everyone nodded mutely. They all found this interesting, yet a little frightening as well, from their thoughts.

Bella's eyebrows scrunched together as she thought of where to start. "Alright, you see, Demonic's, when they wake up, can see everyone's aura. Like, if I were to look at Charlie, I would see what kind of soul he had from his aura. Um, aura's are the pure point soulidity. As in, the soul is identified by the aura, the colors of the aura, sometimes structure, too. I can't even be in a big room room now because it overwhelms me. It's like...How do I explain it?" Bella looked down at the floor in thought.

A few seconds later she peeked at Jasper, and her eyes brightened slightly. "It's like a newborn vampire, stuck in a hospital filled with human'sblood and the scent. They go crazy and destroy everything to get to the blood for sustinance. It's kind of like that. You see, like vampires with blood, Demonic's need souls. We have to feast on souls to survive. Well, if you're a human Demonic. Since I'm not, I don't need a soul for fill, but I still grave it. Do you understand what I am saying, with the comparison?"

"So," Jasper spoke up, "you're technically like a stronger vampire, except the blood?"

Bella nodded. "Basically."

"Does it hurt?" Alice asked.

"During the change, or when I'm craving?" Bella asked back.

Alice shrugged delicately. "When you're craving."

"No, it doesn't, I just start feeling weak, like all my energy drains away. It's not a good feeling, the feeling of vulnerability that comes with it. As a vampire, I'm glad to say, I do not feel the same way. Because of the blood of a soulful animal, I feel fine. I'm not devouring the soul, but the second thing strongest to it. Being a vampire actually helps me."

"What would happen if you were to kill, or eat, the soul of a living animal?" Esme asked quietly.

Bella looked passed Esme to the windows behind her. The moon was full, casting a strong glow across the meadow out front. "I slowy die fromt the inside out. The scary thing about that is the fact that I only know I filled myself. I do not feel myself die until I just...well, drop dead," she said bluntly.

Esme looked down quietly at the confession. I was shocked. She could die so easily from this. Does it have to end that way? I mean, she has to have more options than that. I looked to Bella's face, eyes still distant, staring out the windows.

"Is there anyway it can be changed? Don't you have more choices here?" I asked her.

She blinked and turned to me. Her beautiful, bottomless slightly gold eyes met mine. "Yes, it can be changed, but I do not have any more options but being careful."

Yes! It can be changed. "How can it be changed?" I asked, my joy almost leaking through my composure, _almost_.

"I have to kill my creator and his soul," she replied.

"Would you do it?"

She gave me a slightly confused look. She had to know where I was goingn with this. Everyone else was listening intently. They had an idea of of where I was headed with this, but did not comment, vocally or thoughtfully.

Bella looked down at the ground in thought. Her head raised, and her eyes met mine not long after. "Yes, I would," she said with conviction.

And so, my plan started to form. This will be good.

* * *

_Alright, this is not super looong, sorry. Well, none of my chapters are really long because, though I love typing, I like to finish chapters when I start them, and I just don't feel like typing forever. _

_Anyway, I have an idea of a new story. It will be called Devil Summer, as far as I know. I do not intend to change that, but you never know, I may change it. But whatever, keep an eye out for it. The first chap should be up before the end of the week, because I start volleyball on Monday with a game Tuesday. Should be fun. I'll keep updating._

_Read and Review_

_Thanks V.S.A_


	9. Questions and Thoughts

_Hey guys! Well, I'm back. New Chapter. Enjoy!_

_Don't own the wonderful world of Twilight._

* * *

_**Previously**_

_Bella looked down at the ground in thought. Her head raised, and her eyes met mine not long after. "Yes, I would," she said with conviction._

_And so, my plan started to form. This will be good._

**_Now_**

"Wait," Bella said. "You think I should kill him? Kill Michael?"

"Yes," I replied. If that's what would end all of this, it should be done.

Bella stared at me, indecision in her eyes. "I can't just go out and kill him." She paused. "I can't even fight him." Her eyes flashed to the ground in shame, but never met my eyes again. Her eyes darted around the room instead, from the walls, glass, and T.V.

"What do you mean 'you cen't even fight him?'" Carlisle asked before I could.

Bella's eyes continued to avoid all of ours. "Michael ran off before I when I was finished changing. Honestly, I only know that he changed me because he was still stanfing over me when my eyes opened and I could see everything around me. I only got a glimpse of his face. I only know his name from the other guys yelling it out when he showed up."

"But still, how come you can't fight him?" Jasper asked this time.

"Well, he ran off. I never got my training to fight or feed. I only knew how to feed from old books. It was probably stupid to go by them, but they were all they had. Of course, the books only held wisdom as to how to survive, not how to fight. And even if I did start training blank, I couldn't train with any of you. We would have to find another Demonic for it to work."

"Damn, I would love to go against you with your demonic training," Emmett muttered.

Bella glared at him, her eyes finally focusing on one of us. "Emmett, if I were to fight you, you would die. Once my instincts take over I have to be completely calm before I can come out of them. Unlike your instincts in hunting"-she looked around at all of us-"my instincts smother me. For all of you, if you aren't focused on hunting, you're you again, but if my instincts take over, someone will get hurt if they're too close to me." She stared at Emmett again. "I could kill you so easily, and I wouldn't think twice about it."

That cut off all of Emmett's thoughts.

_...read a book to learn to feed..._ Carlisle's thought's brought a question to my mind.

"What book did you read to learn to feed?" I asked quietly.

Bella's eyes met mine, the mostly golden irises surprising me with their beauty again. _"Demonic's World In Truth."_

_I have that book, surprisingly..._

I turned to Jasper as his thought finished. "Can I see it?" I asked him.

No one questioned the out-of-way question. The family was already so used to that kind of thing. He nodded and breezed out of the room. Shuffling of papers and books clanging together followed soon after.

"Did you read the entire book?" Esme asked Bella after Jasper's figure disappeared from view.

"Of course. I was too cautious not to. I couldn't even be around Charlie for about three days after I woke up at home. My brain was telling me to go for it, but my instincts were telling me it was wrong to want my father's soul. My instincts do have a good side, though it barely shows itself."

Esme nodded.

_What else could we do? Research might help, but we could never put Bella through that. That would feel too wrong._

"Yes, it would be wrong," I answered to Esme's thoughts.

_We'd never do that to Bella, Edward. I'm sure she's not in enough danger that Carlisle would even think of it._ Esme told me through her thoughts.

I nodded. Although, she was wrong about Carlisle even thinking about doing researcg on my Bella. He had actually been calculating the thought. Going over pros and cons of in-family research, not that he'd ever actually do that to his daughter.

_It could help...But it would be wrong...bella could learn more about herself as a Demonic...But she's my daughter, and esme would never alllow it...Would Bella mind, though? She could learn so much about being a Demonic as could the rest of us...No, it's still wrong... _Carlisle's thoughts continued to drown on about the possibilities of research. I knew he'd never do it.

_And Edward qould never allow it. _

I smiled slightly as Carlisle's thoughts hit the nail on the head. He was right, I would never allow him to do anything that might end up harmful to Bella. That is, if he went mad scientists on her and took a dangerous route. Just the thought made me let out a low rumble in my chest.

Shuffling still came from upstairs. Jasper was having trouble finding the book.

_Maybe it was in the closet?No, Alice would never allow that... Study? Already checked...Good, Lord...I'll find it soon enough, Edward._

His thoughts stopped as he started looking again.

I glanced around the room before settling on Bella, who was walking towards me. She stopped in front of me. I reached my arms out and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her towards me. Her arms wrapped tightly around me, her head burrrying itself into my shirt.

"I'm scared, Edward," she whispered as her eyes came up to meet mine.

My lips turned down slightly. she shouldn't be scared, she was going to be fine. That sounded more confident in my head.

I kissed her lips gently, lovingly. I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers. "Don't be. Everything will be okay." That sounded more confident out than in my thoughts.

She did not look convinced, but nodded anyway before hiding her face in my shirt as my arms tightened in response.

_Poor, dear..._Esme's thoughts were loving and motherly. Anything but would sound wrong. She was a little frightened of this as well, but she was mroe frightened for Bella. I was too, to be honest. But still, I would never let anything happen to Bella.

_Found it!_ Jasper's triumphant thoughts resounded through my brain as he rushed down the stairs with an old, leather-bound book that was really fat. It looked to be written on the parcel. _**(old kind of paper)**_

He layed the book on the coffee table for everyone to see. The title was written in big, black calligraphy. Old symbols were underneath it.

This book held the key to things that Bella did not even know about herself. At least, I hoped it did. I really hoped it could give us some answers.

* * *

_There we go. This chap was a bit longer I think. I hope it met your guys needs._

_Please Read and Review._

_Thanks V.S.A_


	10. Help

_Hey guys! Well, I'm back. New Chapter. Enjoy!_

_Don't own the wonderful world of Twilight._

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**He layed the book on the coffee table for everyone to see. The title was written in big, black calligraphy. Old symbols were underneath it.**_

_**This book held the key to things that Bella did not even know about herself. At least, I hoped it did. I really hoped it could give us some answers.**_

**_Now_**

Carlisle took a seat on the couch, straight across from the book. He opened it to a page which looked to hold the chapter numbers and names. The chapters and numbers were in English, but the chapter titles were in a different language. Carlisle's thoughts became puzzled as he skimmed the words. His thoughts questioning whether he was even proonouncing the words right.

"It's written in Demolike," Bella's soft voice carried throughout the room.

"How do you read this, Bella? The words seem to make no sense at all," Carlisle said.

Bella came around and sat in the floor opposite Carlisle, on the other side of the table. She was in full view to all of us now, her expressive eyes, for once, entirely empty of all emotion. She was hiding it, all of it.

"You're not supposed to understand it," Bella said. "The language is freely written. That means that, if you sit down to read the book, and think of something other than the book, you will get different information than what you are seeking. You have to be completely focused on the one topic you seek. Otherwise, the book will be a mix of different topics, never settling on only one."

"So, the book itself is shifting?" Jasper asked from beside me, all of us behind the couch where Carlisle was sitting.

Bella nodded. "Basically. The book is not a book written to meet a person's needs in topic. The book was designed to introduce the Demonic inside. The first few days of a Demonic's life is based on hunger, learning, and anger. The anger of knowing nothing at all, yet at the same time, knowing entirely too much. Demonics automatically know everything of their life and world, except for training and feeding. It's like a trial-n-error process. Hard as hell, but completely worth it when it's over. I haven't gotten to where it's worth it. I hate being a Demonic."

I looked down. Bella hates it. I wish she didn't have to go through with this. An angel should never go through something that they do not like. Especially Bella.

"Well, will you know when it's been worth it?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," Bella replied. "I'll know when I get my training."

"Well, you said you need another Demonic to train. Can you find one?" Emmett asked soon after.

"It's fairly easy to find other Demonics in the world. We just have to go back to where I was attacked. Demonics are drawn to scents of other Demonics. If we sit and wait, one should come. Then, we can ask for help. Demonics are very freindly to wach other."

"Wait, should you be out with Michael looking for you?" Esme asked, concerned.

Bella shook her head. "Michael won't attack until he's completely positive I've had my training. He won't strike while the iron is hot, and he definitely won't strike while I am inexperienced. He wants a fair fight, not an easy kill."

She would not die. Even if it did kill me, I was going to protect her. I'll be damned if she doesn't walk away from this. I decided to keep these thoughts to myself. Bella would be upset if she knew.

"Well, hoe about we go now?" Carlisle suggested. We all noddded and stood up straight.

We walked out the door and to our cars.

_**Port Angeles- Alley**_

Dark, really dark. With the cloud cover, the alley looked like it was nighttime. I was all too familiar with this setting. This was just like the allies I used to kill in, during my rebellious stage. All the lives I took, all the people's blood that ran down my throat. I still hate myself for all I did. After I met Bella, the hate lessened slightly, but did not go away.

I closed my eyes, stopping the thoughts. I should not be thinking of that. That was the past, I should be focused on right now or the future. I pulled Bella closer to me with the arm I had around her waist as I thought about the future. She was my future. And we had our future together when all this is over.

Bella snuggled into my side, completely at ease in this dark area. Her head lay on my chest, her smell engulfing me as her mahagony hair was right under my chin. I sighed silently and set my chin softly on the top of her head. bella moved her haed, causing me to lift my chin, and moved into my lap as my arms tightened in response. Her arms wrapped around my waist as she lay her head back on my chest, us ending in the same position that we were just in.

**_Two Hours Later_**

Foot steps around the corner. Soft, almost inaudible footsteps that sounded oddly eerie amongst the surroundings. Bella suddenly rose to her feet and took a few steps away from me. None of us moved.

I looked as the figure rounded the corner. It was a man. He had sleek black hair to his shoulders, deep grey eyes, and fair skin. He was wearing a red buttonup with black slacks, an outfit that seemed too dressy for the moment.

I looked back to Bella as the man smiled, and Bella smiled back as my eyes met her face.

"Bella," the man said in a clear, smooth, and deep voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for help, Laeon. I'm surprised it's you we came across, especially since you are the perfect person for the hhelp we need."

Laeon, what an odd name. He smiled again as he walked forward slightly. Emmett and Jasper fidgeted. Though Bella seemed to know the guy, they were still protective of their sister. My fingers trembled with the need to get up and stand in front of Bella. We all stayed sitting, though.

"You need me for trainging, don't you, Baby Bells?" Laeon asked. Baby Bells, that alone made me, Jasper, and Emmett tramble slightly. We did not like this at all.

Bella simply shrugged, used to the nickname. "Yes, wil you do me the honor of being my trainer?"

Laeon smile and cracked his knuckles, the sound echoing through alley in a haunted way. "Of course I will, Baby Bells. You're like a sister, you didn't even have to ask."

"Great. Come back with us, and we can get started."

Laeon nodded, and he and Bella shared a secret smile. Odd.

* * *

Well, there we go. It's been a while, but I haven't gotten many reviews, considering how many people have favorited and alerted this story. Please reveiw, or I won't update.

I need 7 more reveiws for another update.

Read and Review

Thanks V.S.A


	11. Flirting Training

__

Hey guys! Well, I'm back. New Chapter. Enjoy!

_Don't own the wonderful world of Twilight._

* * *

_**Previously**_

**_"You need me for trainging, don't you, Baby Bells?" Laeon asked. Baby Bells, that alone made me, Jasper, and Emmett tramble slightly. We did not like this at all._**

**_Bella simply shrugged, used to the nickname. "Yes, wil you do me the honor of being my trainer?"_**

**_Laeon smile and cracked his knuckles, the sound echoing through alley in a haunted way. "Of course I will, Baby Bells. You're like a sister, you didn't even have to ask."_**

**_"Great. Come back with us, and we can get started."_**

**_Laeon nodded, and he and Bella shared a secret smile. Odd._**

**_Now_**

**_Bella's POV(yeah!)_**

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Jump! Block!"

"Great job, Baby Bells! That's the way you fight!"

I looked up from Edward's jugular to Laeon's smiling face. We had been doing training for a few days now, and I was finally getting good. Of course, I was not too happy about training on Edward, but Laeon had the power to protect him if I completely lost it. He did not think I would of course, since I loved Edward, but I was not so sure. That's how he ended up playing the shield. I wanted to fight Laeon, but Edward got trained and was more than willing to help. I did not like it, but his eyes are too damn convincing.

"That's all for today, Bells," Laeon said as he turned and walked into the house with the rest of the family. He had been staying with us since we started this, for convenience. The door shut with a soft click as Esme and Carlisle walked in last. I listened as all of them went to their various locations to whatever.

"You know, I kind of like this position," Edward said quietly.

I was straddling his waist and laying across his chest, my hair fanning out around us and blowing in the breeze. I gave a soft giggle at his statement, he truly is a seventeen year old boy at heart.

I turned my head back so that I was looking down at him. I caught his eye and gave him a sly smile as I leaned back down towards his neck. He gave a soft sigh as I started kissing up and down his neck. I knew he was enjoying it when a quiet, almost inaudible purr resounded through his chest and throughout my entire torso. It was sexy, yet dark at the same time.

"I kind of like this position, too," I said seductively as I grazed the side of his neck with my teeth. He gave another purr that quickly turned into a growl as I bit down where his neck meets his shoulder.

"You are one dangerous creature, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered into my ear, his breathe tickling my ear and causing me to shiver.

I pulled my mouth up to his ear. "I know."

I felt him smile. I lifted my mouth to his in a slow, passionate kiss. His toungue tangled with mine as our breathing started coming in short gasps.

I drew away unwillingly, gasping for unneeded breathe. I laid my head on his chest, pushing my legs down so I was lying across him. When I got my breathe back I looked up into his dark topaz eyes. His eyes met mine and just stared into mine.

"Thank you," I said softly.

His eyes became curious. "For what?"

"For everything."

He smiled and brought my face up for another kiss, only this one was slow and sensual, and I could fill his love pouring out of it. I felt safe, for once. I did not feel rushed or like the lonely girl that felt she had to get through all of this alone. No, I felt like Bella with her true love Edward, and I was not alone. I knew I could get through all of this as long as I had my family and him.

* * *

_Bittersweet ending to me becauase I know what's happening next, hehe. ;)_

_There's probably only three chapters left in this, and then I will finish Devil Summer, and then I will start the sequels to both. Yes, both will have a sequel, which I am truly happy about._

_Again, and I know I say this after every chapter, but if your reading this and not D.S., you need to read it also, please._

_Read and Review_

_Thanks V.S.A_


	12. History and Begining

_Hey, hey, hey! What up guys? I feel fabulous because of all my reviews on this story and Devil Summer. It feels fantastic! I never liked others reading my writing and doing this has made me a lot less shy. I just want to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and alerted me and my stories. Everytime I get a new review or one of the other things, they automatically make my day. Thank you guys for supporting me and my stories! thanks you so much!_

_Now, on to the chapter! _

_I do not own Twilight, I just play with the characters._

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**"Thank you," I said softly.**_

_**His eyes became curious. "For what?"**_

_**"For everything."**_

_**He smiled and brought my face up for another kiss, only this one was slow and sensual, and I could fill his love pouring out of it. I felt safe, for once. I did not feel rushed or like the lonely girl that felt she had to get through all of this alone. No, I felt like Bella with her true love Edward, and I was not alone. I knew I could get through all of this as long as I had my family and him.**_

**_Now_**

**_(Back to Edward's POV)_**

Bella and I walked into the living room quietly. When we had finally gotten off the ground, and I was finished being dazzled by my wife, I had asked her about the history of the Demonics. She simply answered with a shrug and, "I don't know much at all about it. Although, Laeon knows all about it because he was one of the first in existence." Her answer got me thinking about how old Laeon really is. I mean, he seemed like someone who had been alive, I guess, for such a long time. Longer than Carlisle, I imagine.

"Are you sure you want to hear about our history?" Bella asked as we walked through the doorway.

"Of course I do. I want to learn more about all of this," I said in reply.

She nodded and pulled me into the living room. Everyone was scattered around the room, involved in their own activities, but Laeon was standing at the back wall staring out into the forest behind the house. The sun was just setting and the sky was painted with streaks of pink, blue, purple, orange, yellow, and white. It was truly a beautiful sight.

Bella pulled me to Laeon slowly, not in a rush for once today. Training had gone on for hours earlier, and I was sure that she was happy to be able to finally relax, to an extent. She stood next to Laeon and stared out into the forest with him. I stood a few feet back away from them, just observing their interaction. Still, that's all it was. Still. No movement except shallow breathing that the human eye would not catch. I knew because I could hear it and I was watching Bella's chest slowly rise and fall with every breathe she took.

"You want to know about our history, don't you?"

I looked up to see Laeon staring right at me. I had not seen him turn for I was much too focused on Bella to notice, or care.

"Yes, sir, I would." For so long I had felt like the older one, the more mature one, but for once I felt so young compared to another. Laeon seemed so knowledgeable, so above me. It felt odd.

Laeon gave me a gentle smile, like a father would to a son. "I would love to son. Come on," he said as he waved a hand towards the couch.

I followed him to the couch and took a seat beside him. Bella sat on the armrest beside me with her arm wrapped around my shoulders. Laeon took a moment, seeming to collect himself. The rest of the family slowly migrated to the other chairs in the room to hear what Laeon would tell.

"1319," Laeon said. "That's when it all started. In that time, people were clueless to their abilities, what they could do. They were just living and trying to continue living. They were not working towards inventions or anything close. Just living. But one day, a man known as Crillic was walking across the desert when he came upon an oasis. He was thirsty, hungry, so you can just imagine his joy at finding the oasis. He bent down to a small pond there and got a drink. The water was contaminated with something unknown."

"So, from the contamination, he began to change. He went through the change and had to come up with ways to survive. The only reason he did not die his because of his instincts. It was the same way with Bella." Everyone glanced to her. She did not meet any of our eyes, she just continued to stare at Laeon. "Her instincts kept her alive, and the book, but her instincts helped her realize how the book worked. Besides, she got the book from me, and I got it from Crillic."

"Anyway, Crillic found out everything he could about what he was and wrote the book that I gave Bella."

"Where did 'Demonic' come from, though?" Jasper asked as Laeon gave a pause so we could all process this information.

"Crillic came up with it. When he finally uncovered everything about what he was, he was angry. He knew he could not die, yet he had to eat souls. He hated it. He named himself a Demonic because he felt like a demon from hell. He became reclusive and stayed away from the villages that started forming. He mostly lived in caves and other things out in the forests."

"But, in 1755, he came upon me. I was walking in the forest one day when I was attacked by a lion. My heart was just barely beating and I took my last breathe as he walked over and stood over me. He thought I was dead, so he started to eat my soul, but as he did it, I freaked out and my heart gained speed. I began to breathe again when he bit my neck which resulted in my change. I have been this way ever since he taught me about what I can do, what I am, and then he left me. I have not seen him since," Laeon finished as he looked at me.

"I did not know your past was so...different than mine," Bella murmured as she stared at the floor in concentration. I knew she was going over this information in her head as were the rest of us.

"Yes, Baby Bells, my past much different and less hard. I would not want to go through what you did. You were so brave, Bella."

I looked up at Bella who gave Laeon a soft smile. She removed her arm and walked around me to give Laeon a hug. "Thank you for everything Laeon."

Laeon kissed Bella's cheek. "You're very welcome, Dear Angel."

I saw then that Laeon was just like a father to Bella. He was another Carlisle, as Carlisle was another Charlie, but I knew that none of them could ever replace the other.

* * *

_All of that came right out of no where. If you have any questions just send me a message or ask in a review because I check those regularly._

_Read and Review_

_Thanks V.S.A_


	13. Sneaking Away

_Hey, guys! It's been awesome lately! I hope all is well with you guys. Also, since things are crazy at school, I will still do my best to update as often as possible. Onto the chapter… _

* * *

I wrapped my arms around her slowly. If she had been human, I would have thought she was sleeping, but I knew she was not. She would never sleep again.

Bella's body curled into mine even closer, diminishing any room for air to pass through. We had been in our cottage for the past hour. Our breathing was perfectly synchronized. Every time she breathed out, I breathed in, and vice versa. I could inhale the scent of her breathe as I held her in my arms. A simple thing, yet so close to perfect. Bella had been stone still for quite a while now. She continued to breathe, though.

As I began to open my mouth to speak, she breathed a sigh of contentment, and I lost the urge to cut into her love of this small moment.

Although, she began to speak. "Do you think Laeon is going to stay until this is over?" she asked as she lifted her head from my chest, her bronze eyes meeting mine.

I took a moment. I imagine Laeon to stay until it's over, taking into consideration his love for Bella. I knew, by the way they acted around each other, that they had a very close bond. A father-daughter bond.

"He will stay, Bella, believe me," I said.

She gave me a quizzical look. "Why do you think that?"

It was my turn to give her a look. I thought it was obvious. The bond they shared. Maybe, even to a perceptive person like Bella, there are things that the eyes still do not see. I sighed and pulled her to me, giving her a hug. "Bella, Bella, Bella. Laeon loves you like a daughter. He will stay. For you if no other reason."

Bella gave a breathtaking smile before she lay her head back down on my chest. Just as she did, a shuffling noise resounded outside. I checked the area with my mind as I pulled Bella even tighter against me.

_You are quite a strong man, Edward_. Laeon's thoughts echoed through my brain.

I settled my breathing and loosened my hold on Bella. She gave me a curious look. "Small animal," I mumbled.

She only nodded and laid back down. I did not say anything about Laeon's presence because I knew that Bella was too relaxed to notice, and Laeon seemed to want to keep himself secret.

_Very smart indeed_. I heard from Laeon.

How…?

_I can hear you, Edward. If God wanted you to be the only one to hear thoughts, he would not have given me the ability too. Look, I only need you to listen. I have important news_.

My curiosity peaked. I began to listen intently.

_Tell me what you want_, I stated in my thoughts.

_It's Michael_.

My eyes jumped, keeping my body from jumping.

_What is it?_ I asked, panicked.

_He's back. I know his whereabouts. Now, I do not want you to worry. Don't panic, son. I will handle him. I know Bella wants the opportunity to kill him, but I will not risk my baby girl's life over that son-of-a-bitch. I am going to handle him_. Laeon's thoughts were dangerous. They were practically growled in my mind. I could feel the anger in them as he thought them.

I wanted to tell Bella, but I did not want her to fight. It was too risky.

_I won't say a thing, Laeon._ I thought.

_Thank you, son. I'll be back at dawn. If I'm not, don't look for me. I hate to ask this of you, but if I do not come back, tell Bella that I left. It will hurt her but I do not want her knowing about any of this. Can I trust you not to say a thing? It's to protect Bella. _

_To protect Bella_. That was all that kept me from telling her then and there.

_I won't say a thing. You have to come back, for Bella's sake_. I mumble in my thoughts with a warning undertone.

_I will. Thank you_. His thoughts disappeared with his fleeting presence.

* * *

_There you go! This is it for WMS. The sequel will be up soon. All my love! Read and Review! Thanks, V.S.A_


	14. How You See It

**_How You See It Contest!_**

**_Hey, guys! I will be hosting my first contest. The contest rules, prompt, and regulations are as follows:_**

**_Prompt: You must take any part from the book of your choice from the Twilight Series, or any scene from any of the movies, and rewrite it. The scene can not be written word-for-word, and it must have new diologue and be more intense. The perspectives may vary. You may write in any POV of your choice. All characters in the specific scene must be present, but you can add any character or characters of your choice. You may add more or new background knowledge, you can add more details, and you can foreshadow if the scene allows. Also, the scene can consist of any character couple of your choice, added or not, but any stories with a noncanon couple will be immediately disqualified. _**

**_Rules:_**

**_1. Keep the story under 5000 words. (you can take the story and add to it if you wish after the contest is closed)_**

**_2. Stick to the prompt. _**

**_3. All added details must be legitimate to the scene._**

**_4. The story must be rated T or lower. _**

**_5. All content must be PG. (All types of kissing are allowed, should they be in the scene or added to the scene)_**

**_6. All scenes must be involved in either the books or the movies (stated above, as well)_**

**_7. The rules must be copied and pasted at the top of the story along with title, author name, rating, characters involved, and perspective in which the story is written._**

**_There you have it! All stories must be entered by November, 28 at 11:00 a.m. If you have a story, write it, place it under your stories, and send me a message with the title so I can read it. A review will be sent under the story to give confirmation that I have read the story and that it has been added to the list of qualifying stories. _**

**_Thank you, V.S.A_**


	15. Incredibly Important New Poll!

**Alright, guys, this is incredibly important! I can't not stress that enough. So, here's what's up:**

**There is a new poll up on my profile that I would really like/need you guys to vote on. I know that a lot of people may not view this, but it is super important. I will be sad to see WWNHA come to an end, but they all must, and I want my next project to be for all of you for how amazing all of you have made writing this particular story. **

**It has honestly been a journey for me because this is, quite literally, my best story to date. This was an impromptu, out-of-the-blue story, and I never, in my most insane dreams, imagined it would be doing to so well. I've reached over 150 reviews with 20,000+ views, and to most authors that may be nothing, but it's absolutely incredible to me. I love and thank all of you for all the support, and I will do my best to not disappoint anyone in my next projects. Though I can not ACTUALLY please everyone, I will still work not to.**

**Anyway(!), down below are the summaries for the stories that are up for the poll, and I need y'all to let me know which story y'all like best through the poll. Bear in mind, however, that only one story will be written as WWNHA begins its decent, but I plan for all of the stories to be written in due time, so if the story that you do not vote for is up first, the first chapter of every one of them will be up within, at least, a week. That way, everyone will get a taste for what they really, really want to get sucked into. **

**I'm sorry, I'm rambling now, but I must let you know. I have found that, since writing my first non-canon story, I can no longer conform to Bella/Edward without a solid knowledge of any future story. While I support the couple, it has become increasingly difficult to read about them. They seem slightly bland in relation to Bella/Emmett, Bella/Carlisle, or Bella/Jasper. If you are a fan of that specific couple...well, I'm afraid I can not please everyone. If I could, I'd have more confidence and would already be exactly where I want to be at this point in time XD**

**I'll stop now, here are the stories:**

**_Ring of Fire_ **_(Jasper/Bella)_: Jasper had walked the Earth for so many years that even he had lost count. But that did not matter, what did matter was the fact that he could not get that one woman out of his mind. He had sucked her dry without a glance and, in the end, regretted every moment. One can imagine his shock when she magically appears in front of his door when he stopped in that horrible motel. Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to room 666, where hell is known, and the ring of fire swallows the body whole.

_**Cut Thy Strings** (Bella/Emmett)_: Bella felt sick to her core. Her eyes were open, and she was standing, but with her arms in the air, she knew she held no control. He was puppet master, and she was right at his disposal. Sure, life had been bad before, but this was just cruel, sick, and twisted. Emmett watched silently as his workers ripped he flesh open and placed the strings beneath her skin. At first, he felt nothing, just as with all of his catches. But now...could more arise from these horrible blissful occasions?

_**Electricity or Poison** (Bella/Carlisle)_: Upon starting his job, Carlisle never dreamed that he would one day be the best official in the city. In a town this small, the best friends are who you work with. Carlisle respected all of his colleagues, but when his "friends" daughter shows up in the pouring rain with blood covering her trail, he began to question the chief that was vying for his position. Little did he know, the girl was even closer to the death penalty for being innocent than the criminals he had already put in jail.

**Please take the time and vote. It would really help me out a lot! **

**Summaries are also on my profile if you want to double-check everything before submitting your votes. (Notice, you only vote once, so be picky! :D )**

**Thanks ever so!**

**~Much Love**

**VSA~XOXOX**


	16. Nominated and Voting!

**Hello, hello, my lovely readers!**

**I have some excited news! My WIP story (We Will Never Hurt Again) has been nominated for the Emerging Swan Awards under the Cullen Lovin' (Excluding E/B) area! **

**My goodness, this means so, so, so much to me, and I am absolutely overwhelmed with excitement, it's such an honor! **

**This came about all because of you guys! Thank you all so much! I can repeat that day in and day out, but it will still not mean enough. **

**The voting starts tomorrow, and it would mean the world to me if all of you could go and vote for my story. Voting ends September 21, so please, vote, vote, vote!**

**Again, thank you all so much! Please go and vote, here is the link: **

** u/3147840/Emerging-Swan-Awards -copy and paste. **

**On profile as well, if this does not work.**

**Go and vote, I would appreciate it very much!**

**Love you all, and have a wonderful day!**

**~Zoe-VSA-XOXOX~**


	17. Help! Story Ideas

_Alright, I'm in desperate need of some help! I've got some story ideas I would love for all of my lovely readers to choose from. The most picked will be the next story I begin working on! I can't seem to choose, and I wish for all of you to pick. _

_Don't worry, all stories will be written in due time, but this will make the stories come out that much quicker :) _

_Place a review announcing the title for the story of your choice! _

**Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Death (Bella/Emmett or Carlisle or Jasper review your pick on the guy, please)- The year was 1776. A year of independence, the urge for freedom arising in all corners of the world, making way to the Revolution. Beyond these times, however, I was reborn. Forever reborn by the curse which was placed upon me millenniums ago. Name a battle, I was there, woken into the general, soldier, drummer boy, you name it. With every death, I came back, but it was the wounded pain that kept me clear. I could live forever, but every death was a new life for me. Oh, Lord, where would this stop? **

**Blue Birds and Cardinals (Bella/OC-Nano)-The world was...dark...empty...in my eyes. It was the mysteries of its hidden depths which drove me. I stepped foot on the lands from one side of the earth to the other, yet I still knew so little. Even so, I could murder this world if I got the chance. My eyes grew hard at a very young age, thousands of years ago, with my transition. Transition into what? Well, I guess I will have to tell you my story to find out. Where to begin? How about age six, just when the world grew black and misty... **

**Electricity or Poison (Bella/Carlisle): Upon starting his job, Carlisle never dreamed that he would one day be the best official in the city. In a town this small, the best friends are who you work with. Carlisle respected all of his colleagues, but when his "friends" daughter shows up in the pouring rain with blood covering her trail, he began to question the chief that was vying for his position. Little did he know, the girl was even closer to the death penalty for being innocent than the criminals he had already put in jail **

**Cut Thy Strings (Bella/Emmett): Bella felt sick to her core. Her eyes were open, and she was standing, but with her arms in the air, she knew she held no control. He was the puppet master, and she was right at his disposal. Sure, life had been bad before, but this was just cruel, sick, and twisted. Emmett watched silently as his workers ripped he flesh open and placed the strings beneath her skin. At first, he felt nothing, just as with all of his catches. But now...could more arise from these horrible blissful occasions? **

_I really appreciate this, everyone! I absolutely cannot wait to see which story is chosen the most! (Work hard, I will be keeping track of the picks!)_

_If you would rather do all of this from your FB newsfeed, simply like the VampSaxAngel FB page, you will be instantly notified about updates, sneak peaks, get quotes from upcoming chapters, and special book reviews :)_

_Good luck to all of your choices! And thanks again for the help, I truly appreciate it!_


	18. Absent to Published?

Hello, everyone!

I know that this is not at all what any of you want to see. I know that all of you would much rather see the next chapter for any one of my projects, but I do have a valid reason for my absence. It has been near a year or less so since my last chapter update. In that time, I have written a novel and am currently in the final editing, formatting, and releasing process. I am soon to become a published author!

With this exciting news under my belt, I am trying my best to get the book out as soon as possible. While I cannot say much, I highly encourage all of you to take the link on my profile page to get to my official Facebook page and like it in order to receive updates and quotes and such for my first novel, _Decimation. _

This project is the first book in my Chosen's Trilogy, and I am very ready to allow all of you to read it. For how great the process is going, the book will be available before Christmas (Hello Christmas present!) or even earlier. The book is on a running for online release as well as a Kindle/Nook/iPad format.

I am incredibly happy for my dream to be coming true and for all of you to go on this journey with me. It's...it's been a while, but I am ready to keep in touch with all of you through this and Facebook (more so on FB, it's easier). I hope that all of you will stay with me during this crazy ride I'm about to go on and such.

I can't even begin to describe how wonderful it feel to be doing this, and how well everything has been going. And not just with this project, with my projects on Fanfiction and everything. It's been nice, and I am excited for the future.

But, anyway, I hope that all of you understand why I have been absent. Also, when things start dying down a bit, I will be working to get back into Fanfiction and writing a good amount before spinning off again to start work on the second book in the trilogy.

Again, be sure to like my Facebook page to get more information. I hope to be on good terms with all of you now even though I have been gone for quite a long time. I wish you all the best and hope that you all join me in my journey.

Best wishes to all of you and stay blessed.

~Much love,

Zoe


End file.
